Jazz (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
First Lieutenant Jazz is one happy-go-lucky Autobot. Good-natured and always able to take things in stride, he provides a decent contrast to the more serious demeanor of Ironhide or Optimus Prime himself. He's also a talker, he used to be part of the Security Force under Prowl's command, before the war broke out Biography Captured by Constructicons Jazz tried to save Sideswipe and Prowl from Incinerator but the Decepticon shot him down. Later, Jazz was sent to the Constructicons base alongside Knock Out for reformat them into Decepticons, in there they encountered Sideswipe and Gears, later Sideswipe escaped when the Constructicons tried to reformat him, Jazz asked KO is he thinks Sideswipe would return for save them, but KO doubted it, however Sideswipe did returned and saved them, they escaped the base before it exploded since the Cons activated the Auto-Destruction device. but Gears died in the Explosion, later They encountered Galvatron and Zarak who were sent to find them by Mixmaster, but the 2 cons were killed. Later the Constructicons captured Knock Out for use him as a Bait for Sideswipe so they could kill him, Jazz noticed KO absense and informed Sideswipe about this, then they received a message from the Constructicons, later Sideswipe and Jazz meet up with the Constructicons, defeated them and saved Knock Out. Arriving to Earth Later he went to Earth with Sideswipe, the duo meet up with Optimus, Bumblebee and Longarm and they went to a musuem for find the All-spark but Starscream already destroyed it and reclaimed the cube so the autobots chased him. On the way they meet up with some humans and allied them. He arrived to a city with the soldiers, Springer ordered him to back off, he did but the small autobot lost his life. Death After Ironhide and Bumblebee were shot down he got in Megatron's way from recalming the All-spark, but Megatron ordered Sideways to run over him, while Jazz remained on the ground Megatron steped on him, as he picked the small Autobot, Jazz began to shot Megatron and did the mistake of saying "Do you want a piece of me, you wanna a piece?" which resulted in Megatron ripping Jazz in half, which ended the life of the Autobot, his lifeless body was later found by Rollbar, Knock out and Jolt. After he was killed, Rollbar tried his best for reactivate them, but failed his body was put in a trailer alonside the bodies of the other fallen Decepticons and Autobots, His dead body along the dead bodies of Ironhide and Springer were sent to the Florida base of NEST but later they were sent to the Diego Garcia main base. His body was now kept in storage at the Diego Garcia base. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader *Bumblebee - Ally *Springer - Ally *Longarm - Ally *Sideswipe - Friend *Prowl - Ally *Knock Out - Friend Enemies *Megatron - Enemy *Sideways - Enemy *Incinerator - Enemy *Constructicons - Enemies *Galvatron - Enemy *Zarak - Enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Sideswipe'' - Slashercon ***''Attack on Christmas'' (Mentioned only) ***''Moonracer'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers'' - Staceyalex532 and Darius McCrary **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Lifeless body cameo) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Lifeless body cameo) Trivia *Jazz was planned to survive the events of Transformers and be a main character in sequels, while Sideswipe died in his place, eagc7 later got the legends class Jazz and found out he could re-create his death scene from the first movie, he decided in killing Jazz in Transformers and let Sideswipe live. Gallery Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters